Benutzer:Darth jul
# # # # # # |Farbe = Sith |Besitz = Sowohl Legends-, als auch Kanon-Romane, diverse Star Wars-Spiele und Filme, wie auch einige Comics. |Figur = Wilhuff Tarkin (und viele andere Imperiale) |Waffe = |Babel = }} Hallo Mein Jedipedia-Name ist Darth jul, wie du schon an der Adresse dieser Seite gesehen haben solltest. Ich nutze dieses Wiki schon eine ganze Zeit, kam allerdings nie auf die Idee, hier auch einmal was reinzuschreiben, was rückblickend betrachtet ein Fehler war, da die letzten Monate hier echt Spaß gemacht haben :D Wie ich auf Star Wars gekommen bin, weiß ich selbst nicht mehr genau, da es schon sehr lange her ist und ich mich nur spärlich daran erinnere, wie es ist wirklich klein zu sein (damit meine ich so 6 Jahre alt zu sein oder so). Früher kannte ich Star Wars nicht wirklich, ich habe mit meinem Vater die OT geguckt und dann Jahre später noch die PT, obwohl ich Episode III tatsächlich erst an meinem 12. Geburtstag geguckt habe. Mein Wissensstand hat sich in den letzten Jahren um ein vielfaches ausgeweitet und ich bin dankbar für jede Minute, die ich mit euch Jedipedianern verbringen kann, von denen ich einige sogar zu echten Freunden zählen darf. Meine Klassenkameraden und Eltern nerfe ich zwar mit meinem ständigen Geplapper über Star Wars, aber mal ganz ehrlich: Ist es nicht schön, im Leben etwas zu haben, für das man sich einsetzt und womit man sich ablenken kann? Das soll jetzt natürlich nicht so klingen, als hätte ich kein Leben außer Star Wars, dem ist selbstverständlich nicht so. Ich höre für mein Leben gerne Rock (Guns N Roses, Slash ft. Myles Kennedy and the Conspirators), Alternativ Metal bzw. Post Grunch (Alter Bridge) und Punk/Hardcore (Rise Against), auch mache ich für mein Leben gerne Musik, wie man vielleicht schon daran sieht, dass ich singe und Cello und Gitarre spiele. Außerdem liebe ich die Filme des Marvel Cinematic Universe (mit den Comics von Marvel kann ich net so viel anfangen). Auch Animes mag ich seit einiger Zeit unfassbar gerne und mein Lieblingsanime ist Sword Art Online. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich gerne mal Baseball, gehe mit Freunden raus, gehe ins Kino und auch ganz gerne mal einfach alleine spazieren (ist auch mal gut, um die Gedanken zu klären :D) Auch geschichtlich bin ich sehr interessiert. In erster Linie in der deutschen Geschichte Heiliges Römisches Reich - DDR bzw. Von Otto dem Großen bis zur DDR. Aber genug von mir, ich muss schnell weiter Artikel bearbeiten und schreiben :) vielleicht sehen wir uns ja eines Tages in irgendeinem Diskussionschat ;) Jedipedia-Geschichte Anfang Im Frühjahr 2014 fing ich an, in der Jedipedia zu lesen und mich fortzubilden, was mein Interesse an Star Wars sehr verfestigt hat. Das Lesen der Artikel hat bis heute noch bestand in meiner Tagesordnung. Diskussionen Ungefähr anderthalb Jahre später im Herbst 2015, kurz nachem die Diskussionen freigeschaltet wurden, schaute ich das erste mal in den Diskussionen vorbei und las sie mir immer voller Interesse und Wissbegierde durch. Anmeldung Wann genau ich mich anmeldete, ist mir nicht mehr bewusst, jedoch geschah dies so ungefähr im Herbst 2015, woraufhin ich auch relativ bald anfing, mitzudiskutieren. Arbeitsaufnahme/Hobbyfindung Am 17.11.2016 erstellte ich meinen ersten Artikel und nahm damit offiziell meine Arbeit in der Jedipedia auf, die bis heute dauerhaft mit vielen schlaflosen Nächten anhält. Jedi-Akademie Anfang 2017 meldete ich mich in der Jedi-Akademie an, um die Qualität meiner Artikel zu steigern. Als Wunsch-Mentor trug ich Kun Skywalker ein, da er mir vorher schon wie ein Lehrmeister war. Letzendlich wurde mir Kun auch zugeteilt und nun erfreue ich mich einer sehr guten Ausbildung zum Jedipedianer. Mittlerweile ist Meister-Keks95 mein Mentor. Ziele * Die Beziehungen zu sämtlichen Film-Charakteren Hinzufügen * Die Jedi-Ausbildung in der Jedi-Akademie mit Bravour bestehen B) * Die Artikel zu allen Film-Charakteren erstellen und auf dem neusten Stand halten * Vollständige Kanon-Legends-Trennung * Vollständige Blaufärbung der Rotlinks ;) und natürlich generell: * Für alle, die das Bedürfnis haben, mehr über das Star Wars-Universum zu erfahren, ein lesenswertes, auf Fakten basierendes Wiki zu gewährleisten :D Projekte Ziel-Projekte *Literatur **Erstellung sämtlicher Artikel zu literarischen Werken **Kanon ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Tarkin. ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Ahsoka. ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Blutlinie. ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Der Auslöser – Eine Rogue One Story. ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Thrawn. ***Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Eine neue Dämmerung. Gelegenheits-Projekte *Einarbeitung sämtlicher Inhalte aus Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie. *Erstellung aller relevanten reellen Daten-Artikel. *Erstellung aller Artikel zu Klon-/Sturmtruppen-Varianten. Artikel unter UC *Wilhuff Tarkin *Galen Walton Erso *Lyra Erso Task Forces *''Die Letzten Jedi''-Taskforce *Kanon-Literatur-Taskforce *''Rogue One''-Taskforce *Kanontrennung-Taskforce Erstellte Artikel Spezialgebiete *Klonkriege *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg *Kanon-Literatur Geschätzte Jedipedianer *Kun Skywalker, der immmer nochmal über meine Artikel drüber ließt und mir Verbesserungsvorschläge gibt und eine Zeit lang mein Mentor in der Jedi-Akademie war. *Welspikmin, mit der man schön in den Diskussionen diskutieren kann und die eine faire und tüchtige Moderatorin ist. *Meister-Keks, der mir immer bescheid sagt, wenn ich in meinen Artikeln irgendeinen Fehler mache und der jetzt mein Mentor in der Jedi-Akademie ist. *Gavin Darklighter, der mir Tipps gibt und mit dem man gut im Chat abhängen kann (sofern er denn mal da ist^^) *Ayala-Allana, eine Grandiose Admin, mit der man super im Chat abhängen kann^^ *Onicle, ebenfalls ein Admin, der mir Tipps gibt und mich immer wieder auf Fehler hinweist *TobiThrawn, ein netter Autor, der meinen Musikgeschmack teilt und mit dem man gut im Chat schreiben kann^^ *Hjhunter, ein sehr netter, aber leider auch sehr beschäftigter Nutzer und Admin/Bürokrat, der sich sehr für das Wiki einsetzt und seine eh schon knapp bemessene Freizeit für die Jedipedia opfert...Respekt! Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 50 Edits Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 100 Edits Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 200 Edits Kategorie:Benutzer mit mehr als 500 Edits